Filter assemblies comprising media packs disposed in a frame structure are known. A media pack is typically formed from a sheet of filter media, e.g. a fiberglass sheet, or a nonwoven polyester sheet or membrane media or combinations thereof or the like, which is pleated to increase the effective filtering area of the filter body, and provided with cover plates. To provide mechanical support and/or to combine a plurality of media packs, the media pack is typically arranged in a frame structure.
A prior art filter frame for receiving several media packs is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,955,696, which discloses a filter frame comprising two gable plates, which have male connection elements, and two frame beams having female connection elements, which are interconnected with the male connection elements of the gable plates. Thereby a square frame is formed which supports the media packs. In other words, the media packs rest on the frame beams and on support structures of the gable plates. However, that structure requires a high rigidity of the two frame beams and a high stiffness of the media pack due to the small contact area with the frame. It would be desired to be able to mitigate these requirements.